The Beginning of the End - (Book 1) - Metal
by Antonio oc book lover
Summary: It has been one year since the Aparoid invasion and everything is going fine. Or is it? When writing mysteriously appears on the Great Fox warning of trouble, what happens? This is the first book in a seven book series. The other books will not be in the same category (Star Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc...) so click on my profile name to see the rest of the stories. (In-Progress)
1. Chapter 1 - Peace and quiet?

**The Beginning of the End – Book 1 - Metal**

**Chapter 1 – Peace and Quiet?**

**Author's Note – Hey guys! First things first, This is my first story, but please if I make any mistakes (grammatical and spelling, etc) or if you think I could improve, let me know via review or message me. I'm welcome to constructive criticism. However this is going to be one interesting series. Yes, series! This is going to be book one in this series, and there will be 7 books in this series. However, they will be in different sections of the fan-fiction world so click on my profile to see the where the other books are at. But enough of me, let's get on with the story. (This is more of an introduction chapter in case you are wondering.)**

**Edit: Corrected Song lyrics and added a sentence.**

**Edit(2): Fixed punctuation, added a A/N. Also added a few words to emphasize several emotions. Added book title (Explanation in next chapter)**

**Copyright of Song to CaptainSparklez – Fallen Kingdom**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX OR ANY OTHER VIDEO GAME CHARACTER. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND NONE OF THEM ARE MENTIONED BY NAME IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Time: ?**

**Place:?**

_I gaze off into the boundless skyline._

"Funny." I gasped for breath. "How that song..." I would have continued talking but it's hard to do so when you are blocking a demonic attack with my sword, which knocks my sword out of my hand.

"What's so funny? Hehehehe, maybe me decapitating your head, or maybe the fact your sword is gone now!"

_Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine._

I glare at the demonic scoundrel who is busy taunting me like an idiot and look at the remains of both our armies. Ok, so maybe he has cause to taunt me, considering he has an army still...barely. My army is just the remains of Star Fox, Star Wolf and various corpses. And I mean remains. An arm there, a head, a burned wing over there, and it pains me.

_I turn around and pick up my sword to wield, the blade that once forced evil monsters to yield._

What was I saying? Funny how that song popped into my mind, considering my rule over 30 billion or so people, animals, and angels, just fell apart. And all because I didn't fight as a team. I was so blinded in taking revenge for my family that without leadership, each and every system, planet, and living person, fell to this demonic scrounge. I summon my sword and turn around and decapitate a demon right behind me. There one more down, just 1,500 more to go...and this leader that is still looking like I barely did anything. Maybe...maybe I should give up, hopefully save a couple of people...

"What are you waiting for? Give up already."

Maybe I should...just maybe

_And if this battle should leave me slain, I know the enemy calls my name. Better to take a stand, but that was when I ruled the world._

No, there is one resort, one resort that will give me, all of us a second chance. A second chance to

"TOO LONG!"

Oh great...more darkness.

"That's enough you demonic beast!" I blast light all around me and knock him 1000 yards, give or take a 100 yards. Hopefully, that's enough time to do what I have to do.

"Προειδοποίηση Ώρα" *

Yeesh, I hope I said that correctly. I sense the charging bull, and I look up and he is moving so slowly but he is only 100 yards away. Hopefully...just maybe this might work.

"אלוהים, תן להם לדעת שהדרך!" *

Time unfreezes, and the bull now has a hand around me.

**(A/N: One of my readers had a question as to why the narrator here let time unfreeze. Well, here is the explanation. The narrator was already exhausted. The sword was knocked out of his hand not because of brute strength but because he was tired. When you consider defeat, it is because you think that you cannot possibly win. So, after commanding time to freeze, the demon sensed the time had frozen and starting counteracting it. For the fighter, the effort was more than he could take and he lost his energy completely.)**

"I felt what you did, now tell me what did you do?!"

I can't talk, but he knows I can communicate still...mainly because I am a telepath...

_"Well, simple, I used simple Greek and Hebrew sentences to command time to freeze and to send prophesies back into the past."_

His grip tightens on my throat and his sword plunges into my stomach. He yells, furious, but I can't hear him because of the pain. Despite the pain, the song intrudes back into my mind.

_It was the zombies and skeletons that broke down the walls and boxed us in._

Oh, how I detested that ability of the demons, to resurrect the dead. Even then we may had won, if it weren't for my rage.

_Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light_

_I tried all that I could to stay and fight, _

I was so consumed in my rage that in trying to take revenge I had allowed them, the enemy, to build up to the point that they attacked and devastated us. Horribly devastated us.

_As the undead roamed the streets_

_Families broken at my feet._

_Life itself suspended by a thread_

_Oh why is it that I wasn't dead._

They attacked. They attacked my home, my home planet, killing everyone on the planet...including the love of my life. I was on the planet at the time, and despite the ferocity of the attack, I wasn't dead.

_One minute we had it all_

_Next our world began to fall_

_Away from all that it had become_

_They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb._

That's IT! ENOUGH OF THIS RAGE! Time to fix all that I had done wrong. And hopefully another chance for me...for her...

The demon blurted out some more words. I focus my mind to understanding the words despite the pain. "Well, the good news is that I can kill you and then erase your writings and be victorio."

I interrupted him. Rudely. "I may not know the true name of the God of this universe, but...", I gasped for breath, "I know a name by which He responds. JEHOVAH, RIP OUT THESE PAGES OF HISTORY AND GIVE THIS FALLEN WORLD ANOTHER CHANCE!"

He sneers at me. "Hehehehe, you really think he will respond to that, the poor snively weakly 'god' of...no...no...NO this CANNOT BE HAPPENING."

I force open my eyes that I had closed because of the pain and I see everything starting to disappear in swirls of light.

"Well, at least I know how to kill each and every one of you again!"

I shook my head, "No, you won't. If He is ripping out these pages, what makes you think He is gonna let you keep your memory?" with a smile on my face, a genuine smile. That felt so good, it felt good to smile again after so long.

The demon yells so loudly I go deaf, but I can tell that he is yelling...*gasps for breath* "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(A/N: * Time Warning (or freeze)**

*** God, let them know the way!)**

**Relative Time: A year after the Aparoids**

**Place: Aboard the Great Fox**

November 2, 2013 - Everything is going great. The ship has been upgraded and now has better defenses should the Aparoids appear again. Pepper and Peppy are fine and fully recovered...along with Star Wolf...Wolf has been confirmed. Panther...well...not so much. Krystal saw him today...

(Flashback)

"Hahahaha, Foxy, you really need to speed up."

I shake my head. "Krystal, it's been one year and you can't handle not going faster than 2 miles per hour. Relax, calm down, and enjoy the new and repaired scenery of Sauria. And yes, Tricky is still going to be there in an hour. It's not like another war is going to start in one hour. And besides the Great Fox is above us, along with Falco and Slippy constantly being paranoid. Me? I wanna relax."

"Foxy, I am gonna call down a landmaster and have you get in it so we can get there in a faster time than, *glances at watch* 3 hours and 52 minutes."

"Well, to be honest, I am not exactly too happy about his honeymoon statement last time we met. "

"Hahaha, that was priceless. Except for the Aparoids..."

"And Falco was useless. I had cleared out the skies, and he gets the only fighters in the skies. Figures that"

I hear a familiar voice. "Foxxxx!" Krystal is now giggling. "Krystal? Did you call Tricky and let him know where", I get squashed by Tricky. "Oomphhh!

"So great to see you again!"

"Ah...the lovely Krystal. Words do you no justice. Here's to us."

"Tricky" I manage to say, "If you see a flying red Arwing, let me know...or get off of me."

Tricky rolls off of me, and I see that Krystal is in a landmaster. "Umm, Krystal, where did we get that landmaster."

"That was what I was giggling about. Not Tricky. Now, Panther, please show yourself."

Panther responds with a comment that I don't hear because I am too busy trying not to throw up. Mostly because of Tricky's weight and Panther's idiotic charm. I see Krystal charging up a shot on the landmaster as Panther appears in his Arwing.

"Krystal it's me, you don't wanna shoot me down! You charging up for Leon not me!"

Krystal responds with the classic liner, "Ok, Got one!"

(End Flashback)

Continue Log: So, Panther is dead and I am considering asking her out before someone else starts flirting with her. So, you know what, I am going to do so now.

I sit back. "ROB end log."

"Ending log. Krystal is in her room in case you are wondering where she is at."

"Ok, thanks ROB."

I march over...ok, so marching is not the best idea to go somewhere, but it is a habit now. But anyway, I march on over to her room. "Krystal?" I knock on her door. "Krystal?" I hear her telling me to come in, so I come on in. She is sitting in her room meditating. She gets up, and asks me, "You wanted to see me?". I nod. I am so nervous right now so I am about to run out of her room...again.

_Hey you! You ask her right now! Or ELSE!_

_You again! Why don't you just shut your trap, subconscious!_

_Well, how long has it been? A year since the war, another couple of years since you met and you still haven't asked her out on a date. Do it NOW before someone interrupts. _

"Well, ummm, you see..."

_Come ON! Hurry UP!_

"Well...umm..."

"Hey you guys! Fox you need to see this!"

Of course, Slippy interrupts, oh well, nothing I can do about that now I have to go and see what he wants.

_AHEM! Ask her now, you probably won't get interrupted again._

"Krystal?"

"Yes Foxy?"

I blush so hard I am absolutely positive that she can see it. "KrystalIloveyouwillyougoonadatewitme?

Krystal looks confused at what I said to her. "What did you say?"

I try to calm my heart down and I repeat myself a little slower. "Krystal, Iloveyou, will you goona date withme?"

Krystal looks shocked, and I am scared that she is going to say no.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

I smile.

"Let's go find out what Slippy wanted us to see before he gets too curious."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Warning - Uh Oh

**The Beginning of the End – Book 1 – Metal **

**Chapter 2 – The Warning – Uh Oh! **

**Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to the second chapter in this book. I have decided to name each book after an element, so this book will have the element, metal. And guys, you have NOT met the person in the beginning of the last chapter so don't bang your pretty heads trying to figure out who it is. (But if you think you know who it is, PM me, I'll like to see your guesses.) But enough of me, on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX. I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THEY HAVE NOT BEEN INTRODUCED YET! **

**Time: November 5, 2013 **

**Place: The Great Fox? **

I walked into the bridge of the Great Fox holding hands with Krystal, the girl of my dreams…what did I do to deserve the treasure I am now holding? Then I see Falco out of the corner of my eye. Oh great. He most likely listened in our conversation back on Sauria. Probably explains the landmaster the best, but if he listened to our conversation, here come his complaint about not being useless.

"I was so not useless. I shot down way more fighters in that battle than Slippy ever did throughout the entire war."

Yep, he was listening in. Luckily I have an argument that I love to use when it comes to Falco's ego. And it works…most of the time. Time to use it, before he goes on another verbal rampage.

"Well, let me see. Slippy, here," I gesture to Slippy, "called for help, so I had to get in the skies and get rid of the two fighters on his tail. While I was at it, I cleared out the skies because I kept killing the ones on my tail. After that, I land and counted the fighters left. There was one there, two there, and one Slippy was trying to get a bead on. Since you're the best pilot here, Falco, I land thinking you'll be fine. I wait the mandatory five seconds that Slippy takes to get chased, and then I hear a cry for help. Except for one problem, you were being chased. I counted the bogeys. You had set a new record Falco. In five seconds, you manage to get all four fighters in the sky on your tail. Figures that would happen. And…"

I stop talking when I notice my words aren't having any effect.

"Falco? What's wrong?"

Falco gestures toward the rest of the bridge.

"That's what's wrong. Majorly wrong."

I scoff with contempt.

"Falco, what could possibly go wrong on."

I look toward the area he gestured to. Crap.

**Time: November 5, 2013, Lunchtime **

**Place: The Bridge **

"How is that possible?"

That is a wall. A brick wall on the bridge. A wall so perfectly balanced and weighted that the ROB didn't notice anything different. Only us staring at it could convince me that it wasn't fake. ROB walks in.

"Lunch is ready."

ROB walks out.

Silence. That is it. Silence. Complete and utter silence. It is not possible yet there it is. A wall. A solid wall.

**Time: 13:30 Hours (1:30 PM) **

**Place: The Great Wolfen... **

I look through my ship. Where is the computer when you need it. Scratch that. Where is the communicator so I can get back to my old base. Oh yea, that's right, I look at the wing compartment. Well, there is no wing compartment. Trying to fly around in a half-fixed Wolfen and still no place to land. I am surprised I even lasted this long. But, I need more food. I see a transport or something on my radar.

"Hmmmm...enough digging around the galactic junkyard. Maybe I can find a actual ship on this whatever it is and get an actual person to hire me. Again. But no more working for the bad guys, because it seems like every time I work for the bad guy I get shot down by Fox."

I glance at the fuel gauge.

"This better be a transport, because according to the radar and this fuel, I only have enough time to land on the old ship. DANG IT!"

I fly off toward the ship/transport/whatever it is.

"Time till destination 45 minutes."

I shake my head. This better be real and not a flute again.

**Time: 14:00 Hours (2:00 PM) **

**Place: The Great Fox **

"Incoming transmission. From General Pepper. Subject, Another Job. Do you wish to accept, Fox?"

Silence

"Silence taken as yes."

I finally speak.

"Slippy, why did you program silence as yes?"

I see Slippy shrug. Idiot. Too much focusing on the technology and not enough on his flying skills. I hear General Pepper.

"Congratulation Fox, in beating the Aparoids. Your next mission pays fairly well, and it is simple. Ok, here you go. Your mission is to...Fox? What is so distracting. Fox?"

Silence. Again.

"ROB, let me see what they are looking at."

"Access confirmed. Turning camera. They are staring at the wall of the bridge, General Pepper."

"ROB you idiot, that is not the wall of the bridge, that is an completely different wall!"

"Impossible. Weight has not changed. Balance is still perfect. They must be staring at the wall of the Great Fox."

I finally shake myself from staring at the wall.

"Look ROB, I am gonna go and touch it and prove that it is real to you, to General Pepper here and to me."

I walk over to the wall and I touch it. Yep, it is real. That's what I thought. I see writing starting to form. Wait what? I touch the writing.

_"Until all have arrived _

_These prophesies are sealed. _

_When all has been fulfilled _

_the next will be revealed." _

"WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT!? DID THAT WALL JUST SPEAK?!"

I jump back from the wall and I look at the writing. I notice vaguely my team running over and looking at the wall closer.

_Until all have arrived _

_These prophesies are sealed. _

_When all has been fulfilled _

_the next will be revealed. _

Yep, still there.

**Time: 14:15 Hours (2:15 PM) **

**Place: The Wolfen **

I look at my radar. Where is it. GRRR. I see it right below me. Hmm. A transport ship. Looks like my radar was right for once. Time to land.

After getting inside the ship, I look around for any more fighters. Hmm. Strangely quiet. I look around. I better go find the bridge.

**Time: 10 minutes later. **

Finally. I finally found the bridge.

"Wolf, you old lucky guy, you found the bridge in record time."

After complimenting myself, I walk into the bridge. The first thing I notice is General Pepper's transmission. Looks like I walked into a mission briefing. Hopefully I don't get noticed by him. Then I look around for the map of this ship. I see a green, blue, purple and orange blur as I look around. Wait, WHAT? I look closer at the orange blur. I can tell that he is a fox...they are staring at a wall...and there is a purple vulpine next to him. Wait a minute. Hold everything. Is that...

"FOX!?"

I pull out my blaster and I see him and his team turn around and pull out their weapons. Oh great.

**Time: 14:30 Hours **

**Place: The Great Fox? or a Transport Ship? **

Fox's POV

I turn around and instinctively pull out my blaster after hearing my name. Come to think of it, so does everyone else. I focus my eyes just to see.

"Wolf? What are you doing here?"

He replies back with "My ship ran out of fuel and I thought this was another transport ship. What are you guys doing on here?"

"I...What do you mean Wolf? This is the Great Fox. What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"No, honestly I was thinking this was a transport ship and I was gonna just 'borrow' a ship. That's all, honest."

I am not sure whether to believe him.

"Krystal, can you read his mind and tell me if he is."

_"Star Fox, Star Wolf, _

_The Cornerian Fleet, _

_The pride of armies _

_heed now what I speak." _

I turn around shocked.

"What? Wolf was one of the ones who needed to be here?"

I see Krystal step forward.

"Your call we hear, your call of pain, of desperation, of hurt, of anguish, and of a desire to fix the wrong. Speak now, for I listen and I will heed your words."

I look at her shocked. Pain? Anguish? What happened to the wall?

"Why is a wall feeling pain?", I ask her.

She looks at me.

"I don't know but something tells me that an soul is in that wall and he is trying to warn us of something. Of what I don't know."

She looks back to the wall.

"Speak now, for your servants listens."

Falco snorts. I shoot him a glare but before I can reprimand him, I hear the wall speak.

_"A family of seven _

_does planets exist _

_seven world unknown _

_are soon to meet." _

Wolf steps forward and nods at the wall.

"Speak, for Wolf O'Donnell listens."

Whoa. Wolf is obviously either taking this in stride or is bored out of his mind. I am leaning toward the latter here.

_"Seven elements, seven worlds _

_seven from each now will rise, _

_from the ashes untold, _

**_HEED NOW OUR CRY!" _**

I notice Peppy in the background of Pepper's transmission. In unison I hear them speak.

"We heed, the pride of the Cornerian Army. Speak now and let us know how to follow your wisdom!"

Pepper? Peppy? Since when have they listened to anyone else, or anything else then themselves? Sure they are nice and all, but when do they admit that...oh...

The wall, in order to be put in ship so precisely that the computer doesn't notice anything wrong, in weight or balance, yet is a solid unmoving mass, must have been put there by an entity, a God.

"This is Fox, I heed now your cry. Speak now, messenger of God!"

_"A massacre of family, of friends, _

_of loved ones, of unknowns _

_shall the master of seven _

_elements soon meet." _

Dang. This is serious. Real serious.

_"To love or to hate, _

_to lose or to get _

_to rise above the ashes, _

_to love again - these you shall teach." _

"Well, where is this master of the seven elements. Wait, what are the seven elements? Oh never mind."

_"On the first of seven, _

_on a planet called earth _

_which is known for it's evil _

_and mastery of metal. _

_The leader shall fall _

_or rise from the ashes, _

_his friends will decide _

_which path he shall trod." _

"That sounds easy enough. Slippy find a planet with the name Earth anywhere. By it's inhabitants or by us. Find it."

"But"

Great. I hate but's. They tend to complicate things. Really mess things up sometimes.

_"The fate of the closest _

_friend of the master _

_shall quickest decide _

_the master's desire." _

I flinch. Guess that describes what is left to do.

_**"GO FOX, GO NOW! **_

_**GO WOLF, GO ALL! **_

_**FOR UNTILL ALL HAS BEEN FULFILLED **_

_**THESE LIPS OF GOD ARE SEALED." **_

"You guys heard the wall, go and find that planet!"

I turn to Pepper.

"Sorry General, but unless you can help us find the planet, we can't accept any job offers right now."

He nods. "I completely understand and I will provide Slippy with all the info he needs. However, I was going to offer a new and improved Arwings for you guys after the mission but it looks like you need them now. So stop by the airport and you will be able to pick them up. Free of charge. GO now, you have got a planet to save."

I hear Krystal mumble next to me, "And maybe this master will save all of us soon. Sometime very soon."

I laugh in my head. Seriously? What could possibly bother us so badly that this master will need to save the Star Fox and Star Wolf team. What could do so? I head toward my room. Maybe I can find something there on my room computer.

**(Krystal POV) **

A few minutes had passed since Fox left. I chuckle. He is still the same mission oriented guy he always was. But something about the soul inside this rock intrigued me. I step closer.

"Sir? Could you please explain why you are the messenger?"

A flash of light blinds me. When I can see again, I see a black furred fox dressed in a white robe. The hood is on his head, but I can see two metal gloves on his hands, and what looks like two earthen shoes. As I look back at his head, I see him pushing back his hood. I notice that his hood, actually every part of him, appears to be shimmering. I look into his eyes and I see pain in his ice blue right eye. His left eye is like a dancing flame, with red and orange circling the pupil.

"Sir, why are you the messenger and why do I see pain in your eyes?"

He looks at me.

"I am the messenger because I am the master of seven just in a different body. I feel pain because I am saddened."

I ask why.

"Heed now my words. Those who have ears to hear, eyes to see and a heart to feel, let them see what happened on that fateful day. Listen to my song, my tale and understand."

_"I used to rule the world _

_Chunks would load when I gave the word._"

I see a scene forming in front of my eyes. I see a spacious office with a furless animal sitting in a chair. I watch as he points to a galaxy map and asks about a quadrant in a system. I watch as where he pointed to fills in on his map.

_"Now every night I go stow away, _

_hide from the mobs I used to slay." _

Nothing shows up in front of my eyes. Just the office scene freezing.

_"They once were so terrified _

_Every time I looked into their eyes."_

I see on the map a red dot. I look toward the legend. Red dots equals demonic footholds. He points to it, and immediately a red line forms heading to the planet. I see a time till destination count down begin. He smiles.

_"Villagers would cheer my way, _

_For a hero I was, that's what they'd say._"

I watch as he turns around and looks at a chart. I see that chart. It says total unemployed people in the galaxy. 1,000 people left. I look out the window and see many people start to cheer as he goes on live TV to announce the unemployment rate. I hear him say "I will now give back authority to where it is due. The Lylat system goes to Team Star Fox."

_"One minute we had it all, _

_the next our world began to fall." _

I watch in shock as an alarm goes off behind him. He turns around and see the entire galaxy map turning orange and then slowly red. The legend states orange is under attack. Just then the building takes a hit from something and begins to fall. I see him summon something and jumps out the window. The scene changes to the street. I watch as he lands unhurt but concern visible on his face.

_"Away from all that it had become, _

_they all cried for my help but I stood there numb." _

People rush up to him and cry out in fear. I see a diplomat bring to him the galaxy map. It is now completely red except for one tiny dot. One tiny orange dot. He looks off into the skyline and pales.

_"I gaze off into the boundless skyline, _

_Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine _

_Turn around and pick up my sword to wield _

_the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield. _

_And hope that one day that this chaos and _

_destruction turns for the better. _

_Never a bow in hand , _

_but that was when I ruled the land. _

_It was the zombies and skeletons _

_blew down the walls and boxed us in." _

I watch in shock as a sword tears through a building and races for him. He just grabs it and shining armor starts to form on his body. All around him building collapse from something. I turn around and look into the skyline and see rows of rows of zombies and skeletons. I see in the distance an army, no an armada of demons.

_"Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light, _

_I tried all that I could to stay and fight. _

_As the undead roamed the streets, _

_families broken at my feet, _

_life itself suspended by a thread _

_Oh, why is it that I wasn't dead?" _

I watch as the enemy fires it's range weapons and cuts down civilians like a farmer cuts down wheat. Effortlessly. I watch as he blocks all the attacks coming at him and then some. Then I see me. Wait? Me? I see myself in the battle blocking all the attacks. Except for one. One which hurts me and make me fail to block another attack. And then another. And another. Before I knew it, there is just my body parts being blown around by the hail of attacks. Then I hear a cry of pain. But this one seems different somehow. I look toward the sound and see another lady getting hurt and killed. But I see the governor, the ruler, the hero people used to cheer, run toward her and prevent her from getting hurt again. But it is too late. One hit is all it took for her to be killed. After the volley of attacks, he leans down and begs silently for her to open up her eyes. I watch and I feel the pain that he is feeling. I wonder why this particular death affected him so much. I wonder no more and instead cry. Cry as I see him reach into his pocket and pull out a black small velvet box. Cry as I see him open it, take a look into the box, and leave it open. I see him put the box on her chest and slowly walk away. I see that the box contained a ring and a message. A message that says "Let me recklessly love you, even if I bleed, because you're worth all of me, all of me." The light of his life, snuffed like that. I see him walk away and look toward the enemy. I see him lift his hand toward the enemy and blast a massive wave of energy. It kills and disintegrates most of the enemy. Then I see him rally the remainder of his forces and charge toward the enemy with his sword in hand.

The vision ends. I am crying with my face buried in my hands. As I look up and start to recover from my crying, I see a new sentence on the wall.

_"Krystal, Fix it." _

I wipe away my tears.

"I will, I promise you, I will do my best to fix it."

**Author's Note: A bit more background story for you guys. A couple of notes. **

**Note1: Thanks to GIOGA123 (He doesn't have a account yet so I made up a name for him) for beta reading this story. **

**Note2: This story will be updated as quickly as possible so please be patient. **

**Note3: Thank you to Troygroomes for my first review ever. Just a note Troy, if you are really working on Chapter 4 of your first story, make sure that Chapter 3 is posted. Just a friendly reminder. **

**Note4: Please R&R. Thanks all. (Oh need to get a name change. Any ideas anyone?) **

**Signing out - Antonio oc book lover**


	3. Chapter 3 - Searching

**The Beginning of the End – Book 1 – Metal**

**Chapter 3 – Searching**

**The Lost Gets Found… for better or for worse?**

**Place: The Great Fox**

**(Krystal's POV)**

I frown as I walk back to my room. It seems like the massacre predicted in the vision that I had and the wall predicted massacre are two very different massacres. Like the vision was what happens if the we don't make right the wrong. But…how are we going to find him in order to help him fix the wrong? How? I sigh. Maybe talking with Fox will help me sort through this confusing maze. Besides, talking with him tends to make me happier. I smile as I think of him. So muscular. Fighting certainly brings out his muscles and his abs are visible even under his fur. Just beautiful orange fur and emerald eyes. And what about his… I shake my head. Let's just stay professional right now. I breathe deeply. There. I look around. Well, where is his quarters? Oh right. On the other side of this ship. I face paw. I keep forgetting where his room is at. Time to walk over…I guess… And maybe…You know what, Krystal. Just take it one second at a time. No need to hurry the dating process when he is the one who asked you out. Just stay calm.

_ Well, you need to hurry up then!_

Great. Just perfect. Now there is no way in hell that I am staying calm now. I shake my head. Time to take a nap…or a shower…or both…And hopefully get rid of this annoying little brat begging me to get married. Why? I don't know but I don't care right now. Just so…grrr….

I curse out loud. Grrrr.

_Well hurry up and you will get rid of me._

I bolt for the shower cursing the annoying little voice that is so...

**A/N: That was for you sick-minded people out there. Now that will be the last somewhat not clean (Though I don't know what could be considered not clean in the above excerpt) for a while so please…SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY. NO COMPLAINING ABOUT WE WANT SEX! YOU GUYS WANTED A SCENE WITH KRYSTAL BEING BOTHERED BY A VOICE, WELL YOU HAVE IT NOW! IDIOTS! YEESH. Ok, so enjoy the story those of you who aren't so dirty minded or idiots…while I go off and contemplate whether or not to efface the complete idiots… (This A/N has been cleaned up so as to remove any language. Thank you for understanding – AOCBL) Need a suggestion for my name…going to change it….and apologize for the delay…School is a brat. But… Onwards with the story!**

**Time: 2 Weeks Later**

**Time: November 28, 2013**

**(Fox's POV)**

I yawn. I walk out the door of my room holding my computer in my arms and trying my best not to fall asleep. How Slippy stays on this dang thing 24/7 is beyond me. However, as far as I can, this planet is either undiscovered or it extremely unbroadcasted. The media loves to tell everyone about new planets, especially those with life. I feel like my eyelids have a ten ton weight attached to them and I shake my head. I head to the kitchen. Maybe there I can wake up. Or at least get something to wake me up. As I reach the bridge, I decide it would be better to put my laptop… Yeesh… So tired that I can't think straight. Thinking of everything in the past tense. I put the laptop down on the communications table and yawn. I see Slippy working furiously hard and trying not to smile. What is wrong with him?

"OUCH!"

I reach towards the source of my pain which is on my butt and my fingers grasp a… dart? I hear ROB moving in the shadows. I hear him…or it…speak.

"Mission status – Completed. Fox is now awake."

I growl at the robot. I pull my blaster out and aim it at the robot.

"ROB you have exactly five seconds to get out of my sight. And get Falco and Krystal out of bed for breakfast."

"Affirmative."

As ROB moves off, I think about Krystal. I smile. I close my eyes to visualize her. Just perfect. I sigh contently. Just looking at her would entrance me. Like on Sauria. Just absolutely beautiful. I hear ROB reenter and I open up my eyes to see…

"THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ROB!? I said get them out of bed not drag them out of bed by the collar and drag them across the ship to the bridge!"

I growl…IDIOT…

"FOUND IT!"

I wince. I never get used Slippy yelling. So annoyingly high-pitched. I focus on Slippy's words. Wait…a minute… Slippy found Earth?

"How?"

I flinch as I hear my question echoed at the same time by Krystal and Falco. Apparently they had been searching for this planet as hard as I had. Weird. Why had we been so obsessed with finding this planet? It was like something had driven us to find this planet. I focus on Slippy's response.

"At first I couldn't find any trace of this planet until I looked at our dating system. I couldn't figure out why we used that calendar and got a little side-tracked. But inherently it was a good thing. As we all know, our civilization is older than 2000 years and we had no significant events 2000 years ago. Thanks to General Pepper's credentials I was able to find out our dating system. According to 'Red level Top Secret File - …' we got this calendar from another planet. This planet is on the outskirts of the Lylat system and is in the same arm of the galaxy that we are in. Then came the next problem. The rest of the information was scattered around the entire computer system and visibly attempted to be erased. And then heavily decoded. This information was set so high that the amount of people who had access was ZERO!"

I motion for Slippy to keep talking as I move into my chair. I see my comrades do the same.

"When we found this planet, we found it in the year 1969 due to the space program. Their efforts to get to their moon had let us know about there being life on the planet. We dubbed this planet Ocean at first and began prying into their history. The superiors at the time contemplated revealing ourselves to this planet but decided against it."

Falco interrupts.

"Why?"

Slippy continues talking and pounding away at the computer. "Here is a quick run-down of the last 100 years of the planet's history." As he speaks, he pulls up a visual of the planet. Beautiful blue, green and white planet. I can see why they named it earth, and why we named it ocean. At first at least. "But a fore warning, this planet is known for its evil. So don't be startled by some of their history. In 1914-1918 WWI occurred. WWI stands for World War 1. This war started for the sole purpose of proving their superiority. 20 years later, after a world-wide depression, World War 2 occurred. Here, the USA, the leading emerging free world power, developed the nuclear bomb against one of the dictatorships. Caused massive devastation."

I nod. I know the power of those bombs. Luckily, our government decided to destroy all of the bombs and destroy all research about it. So, no threat of nuclear war here.

"The U.S.S.R, a dictatorship, emerged after World War II as the second super power. The USA and the USSR went into an idiotic policy of MAD. Mutually Assured Destruction with nuclear weapons. The USSR collapsed in the 1990's. However the major policy of the USSR, communism, only went undercover and started to weaken every single free nation in the world. Including the USA. So with the threat of nuclear war still over the entire planet, the USA is forced to fight the biggest commercials wars ever using kinetic weapons. The major threat today is now all the dictators and Muslims uniting against the USA and Israel because the eastern nations hate people who are different in terms of religions. The problem is that the USA is very close to an economic collapse, a civil war, or WWIII, all of which would wreak havoc on the world. Now to the surrounding space. The moon circles the earth in a geosynchronous orbit. This means that if we park on the moon's back side so to speak, we will be unnoticed. So, prepare for warp."

WHAT! That is a lot of information but warping without consulting me…that's new. But anyways here we go.

-o.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.o-

I hate warping. Feels weird. I shake my head. I hear a voice speak.

"Thanks a lot for the warning."

I recognize Wolf's voice which is dripping with sarcasm. I look back and see him getting up from the wall.

"Message incoming. Playing. From General Pepper: Since you guys warped before I could give you guys the Arwings, I had to warp them to you. However with the teleporting still not being 100% accurate, I am guessing they are outside your ship. Pepper out."

I smile. I look out. Sure enough. The Arwings are parked on the surface of the moon. Not too bad of a miss. I wonder why everyone has been looking for this planet with such determination. It feels like though everyone is back to normal.

"Well, you are right Fox. I was giving you guys motivation."

I flinch and pull out my blaster toward the voice and fire without thinking. I think over what my teammates would be doing right now. Slippy would be shooting a sniper rifle, Falco a bazooka, and Krystal would fire her staff. I see Wolf pull out a machine guy toward the voice and empty a clip towards the voice. I look over and in slow motion see a black-furred wolf with a white robe. He smiles. Before I can apologize, he looks at me and smiles widely. He then reacts to the bullets. As I stand there, I wonder how I can see what is going on when the bullets are supposed to move real fast. But these bullets are moving slowly. He speaks.

"I am slowing time down for you guys so you can see what is going on."

My blaster shot hits him and he just absorbs it. I see fire heading towards him. He moves his hand towards it and the fire moves around him incinerating Wolf's bullets. He then grabs the rocket puts it between him and the Slippy's bullet and waits. The bullet causes the rocket to explode but the entire explosion is contained in the space between his hands.

Time speeds up again. That took like 1 second in the entire time. Wow…just wow… He continues talking as if nothing just happened.

"We are now at a crossroad. I have been motivating you guys to pursue this planet. My home world. You have seen enough. You have seen our cruelty. You have felt the calling of me. I am the messenger of God. In order for history, someone must interfere with it. I was told to interfere with your timeline, but you must decide now. Will you answer my calling to help myself? Or decide to go back to your world ignoring this. You are not too far gone yet. If you chose to say yes at this moment, history will be changed. I cannot promise safety for all of you guys. Danger will be in this choice. Death. But evil will be wrecked. It is up to you. I will not force you either way. This is purely your choice."

He clasp his hands behind his back and looks off into the distance. I close my eyes to think. As I open my eyes to speak, I look at his face. I see a single tear trickling down his face.

"Yes."

He looks at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. First off, and this is to be expected, your calendar is off a little. The correct date is December 18, 2013. It is around 6:15 PM right now or to be more accurate it is in the evening." He takes a deep breath. "I am going to show you guys something to help you better understand the situation. You couldn't have prevented this no matter what. This is going to be brutal. Let those who are ready, see, hear, and feel this vision." He extends his hands out.

I speak. "Wait!"

He lowers his hands. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

He extends his hands out again. "My name is Antonio." Light floods my vision.

**A/N: Updating ASAP. Next Chapter is the vision. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vision

**The Beginning of the End – Book 1 – Metal**

**Chapter 4 – The Vision**

**The Reason for Rage**

**A/N: GORE AND BLOOD AND DISTURBING SCENES. THIS IS NOT VERY DESCRIPTITIVE BUT IS ESSCENTIAL TO THE PLOT.**

**Time: December 18, 2013**

**Time: 6:15 PM**

**(Antonio's POV) **

Staring. Staring. Staring. Yeesh. This bus is taking forever to get to the drop-off location. I lean back. I stare at my reflection in the window. I guess I should describe myself. Why? Because I am bored out of my mind. Going on the athletic bus at 5:00. The bus leaves the school at 5:30. I get at the drop-off location by 6:00. Takes me five minutes to get to the youth center. Need to be there by 6:30. No problem right? Oh, yea, service starts today at 6:30. And it is 6:15 now…actually 6:20. WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!? Stupid construction… I look at my reflection. Tall, handsome, and I guess a little cute. Black hair that is parted in the middle and is straight. Kinda between short and long right now. Starting to get in my eyes though. Barely. I push the hair out of my forehead. I guess I am athletic because of my skill in sports. Mostly fast and agile. Back to my height. 5ft 4 inches I guess… I glance at my watch. 6:30 PM. I look at my outfit. Casual. Blue jeans with short sleeves and jacket if necessary. But luckily not today. I reach into my pocket. Yep. My iPod is still there. Got an appointment to make though at today's service. Going to sing. I smile. Just then the bus stops.

The bus driver speaks. "We're here!"

Finally! I grab my backpack and put it on my back. Then I sling my other bag over my shoulder. I look at my purity ring on my left hand. Funny. I am the only one in my family who is left-handed and the only one who doesn't take the purity ring off a lot. I take off in a sprint to the building. Ok here is my plan, go to the Pastor and let him know why I am late. Then go to the sound man and give him the iPod for my three songs. And finally check for Bethany. I smile. I stop on a grass turf about 100 yards from the building. As I walk the rest of the distance, I smile. She is perfect. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met both inside and outside. She was the first person to be my friend when I came back here. Long, black hair sometimes tied up, sometimes not. About half a foot shorter than me. She is in the band and personally I think she is great. Despite her playing an instrument that is her size. I laugh. I never was much for band, just choir, sports and chess. And an inner beauty that outshines everyone I have met so far. Just two problems. One, I am shy around her. Two, I am only 14 years old and she is like two years younger than me. I'm in the 9th grade and she is in the 7th grade. For now, I just have to wait. Wait and be friends with her. I realize I am at the building and there is no lights on. Weird. I walk into the building. I look around but can't see anything due to the lack of lights both inside and outside. Stupid sun setting at 6 not 7…yeesh. I walk through the second set of doors due to having this building memorized. I flip on the light. As I wait for the lights to turn on, I hear pitch silence. Something not right here. I pull the iPod and check my notes for today. Yes, today is the correct day. Yes, I am here at the correct time. Yes, this is the correct building. The lights turn on. Finally. I look up and realize that even though I am staring at the wall there is something. First off, there is red paint on the walls. Second off, it is dimmer than it should be. Like some of the lights are burned. I turn around.

"Oh, God! No! God! Please NO!"

I fall to my knees. Just pure carnage. Tears start blurring my vision. As I struggle to take in the sight, the lyrics to the first song I was going to sing comes to mind.

_When you awake and you can't believe your eyes,_

_ Because all the truth that you knew has turned to lies._

Blood. That was the red paint. Blood. It was everywhere. I shake my head. I gotta go check the pulses of everyone here. As I walk around checking the pulses, I recognize face after face. Wayne, Trinity, Isaac, Luke, Jonathan, David, Leslee, Emerald, LJ, Sydney. Just pure carnage. Gut everywhere. Brain over there. I look at the next face. No…all my hopes shattered. Please, no. Bethany. I fall to my knees again.

"WHY?! WHY MUST IT BE HER GOD?! WHY? SHE IS INNOCENT! I LOVED HER! JUST WHY?!"

ANGER! That was the best way to describe it. Just pure rage. I punch the floor not looking where I punched.

"OUCH!"

What? The pain was to be expected but physical pain? I look at my fist which was still throbbing. How? I look to where I punched. Curiosity and confusion pounded my mind. How did her ribs do that to me? I punched people in the ribs before and it doesn't hurt as badly as it does now. It was like it was…metal that I punched. But there was no metal around. I look for a sharp object. I see a leg of a chair that has been broken by a bullet as the bullet is right next to it. I check her pulse. Nothing. I grab the broken leg. I dig it into her arm and keep going. After the muscle. Through the blood. Through to the bone. At least where the bone should be. But how? How was the arm made of metal? How? Since when have the human world had this technology? I pull the leg out and without thinking plunge it into her chest right in the middle. I feel electricity coursing through the leg and I yell in pain. I pull the leg out. Wait. Tears are pouring down my face down onto her chest. As I look on, the robot is fully revealed. Just a robot. No human aspects. I grab the leg and start running around like a madman. When I come to myself. Every single body has a hole through their chest and robots are scattered around the place. I count the robots. 15 of them. Hmmm. I recall the faces that these robots were trying to mimic to mind. Some of them I know, some I don't. I frown. Tears still coursing down my face as I think. All of them were girls. All of them were at this service apparently. And some of them I know. I look back at Bethany's robot. Hmmm. I make a quick note of all the robots and who they were trying to imitate on my iPod. And all of them were beautiful young women. A shooting. Young women. Obviously tried to be disguised as still there and dead. I frown not liking the conclusion. Prisoners and women do not mix well in my book. Sexual prisoners. I look around for a leader. Finding one, I rush over and grab his keys off his person. I can't take all these robots home. I look over to Bethany's robot. Yep. That'll do. I run over and lift it up. Fairly light. I look around at all the carnage. I swear.

"I SWEAR TO EVERY ONE OF YOU THAT THIS WRONG WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! THIS WILL BE FINISHED! THIS ACT OF WRONG WILL BE REVENGED!"

I close my eyes. I open them again and feel determination rush through me. I run outside pressing the unlock button multiple until I find the car. I find it. Red car and kinda small. I toss the robot in the truck and I get in the driver's seat. I start to cry. I couldn't believe it when I had seen them. My family. I was so excited about singing that I had told my entire family about it. And they apparently decided to surprise me and come see me sing. My family is dead. As I start to drive home, I realize with a shock that in order to survive I couldn't stay in my house for long. When I get home, I need to grab everything of importance. Money, computers, food, water, and weapons.

Time lapse

-o.O.O.O.o.O.O.O.o-

**Time: 7:30 PM**

As I drive off, I look in the rearview mirror. About 2 minutes away from my house and I see the fire that I set up beginning to burn my house. Goodbye family. I call the police about the murder and fire. After doing so, I decide that to live in the country would be best. Figure out how the government reacts to this murder. Mass murder. I look for the nearest store with clothes and guns. Academy huh. I smirk. Until the government proves themselves willing to help and trustworthy unlike before, then I am a criminal. First off, time to steal a house with a basement. I look up on the internet the nearest house with a basement. Hmmm…isn't that convenient? In the country about 10 miles away from the city. Yet has internet, a basement and best of all. I hack a little further into the computer's system of that house, a great computer system and defense. I restart the car and close the laptop. Time to steal that house. I drive off. Driving past a sign that says leaving San Antonio, Texas. As I listen to the radio, I hear a report about a mass murder in San Antonio and then a warning siren over the air.

"This is an emergency broadcast announcing that Washington D.C. has been hit with a nuclear bomb. Reports are coming in of Dallas, Austin, New York, Atlanta,…"

I turn off the radio. I frown. Looks like the communists weren't joking when they posted on their own website that they were going to attack Israel and the USA at the same time. This is why I am going to steal that house. I am not staying in a major city for a while. This is the next WW if China and Russia actually follow through on their boastings. Now, how long it lasts and who wins this war will be determined by the more determined of the two. I pull over and check the Communist site. Hmmm. Looks like they are bragging about attacking the USA and Israel. Also bragging about being responsible for the mass-murder in San Antonio and announcing who made the robots. And even gives his address. I look up his address. Well, what do you know? I smile evilly. Lives at the house I am planning on stealing. Time to pay him a little visit.

**A/N: The next chapter will be out asap. Will be from Antonio's POV or Fox's. However since I am going on vacation, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Oh and need a suggestion for a name change!**


End file.
